


Echoes

by gingerfic



Series: An Alphabet of Samcedes Stories [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Doctor Who Feels, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Regeneration, Science Fiction, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/pseuds/gingerfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some universes a soul has more than one lifetime. Sometimes they remember the former time clearly, sometimes it is only echoes...</p><p>(Please read warnings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on two prompts: "I died again today. This time it wasn’t my fault. I swear,” and “I didn't meet her until the day she died.” It is also loosely inspired by the idea of Gallifreyan regeneration, but only loosely, and not Whovian at all… 
> 
> Warning for brief mention of suicide (it turns out ok), and for just being...sci fi. I don't know where this even came from. Blame the plot bunnies. 
> 
> Beta by voyagehk, and FYI, my teenage son approved this story.

March 16

I died again today. This time it wasn’t my fault. I swear. 

You might think, given the frequency of the experience, that I wouldn’t care so much. I know, our bodies are fragile so we’ve evolved to regenerate rather than recuperate because we break so easily. But I don’t think regeneration is a pleasant experience at all. It feels weird, like being stretched on a rack, stuffed in a test tube, and then pulled inside out. It’s just awkward.

The new body is weird too. Every single time. They say you never forget how to ride a bike, and I suppose if they thought of it they would say that you never forget how to walk either. But what they don’t bother to mention is that when you have a new body--with legs that are longer or shorter than last time, and body parts that are different sizes or shapes or places from last time--it’s just not as easy as it looks.

But back to the part where I died today. Like I said, this time it wasn’t my fault.

\-----

_ March 16 _

_ Today I learned what irony really is. _

_ Because she was my soulmate, and I didn't meet her until the day she died. _

_ There’s a nonchalance about death, I suppose, considering that everyone just regenerates. Some people might say that I should have just waited around for her to regenerate, but I couldn’t. I just couldn’t. _

_ Because I was the one who killed her. _

\-----

The tall man seemed so nice, until he pulled out the gun. I saw the mark on his arm. I know he didn’t really have a choice. But it’s still too bad. I think, in other circumstances, we might have been friends. But he was gone before I had come out of my regenerative state.

\-----

_ I won’t be able to find her now, because of course she will have regenerated. She’ll look different. She would recognize me, but she would probably shoot me as soon as talk to me. I mean, I did do the same to her. It would only be fair. _

\-----

There was something about him. I’m not sure what it was, but I felt drawn to him. Maybe it’s just because he was attractive. I don’t know.

Now that I think back and try to remember what he looked like, he doesn’t seem nearly as attractive as he did in that moment. I suppose that’s because everything changes in regeneration; not just appearance but also temperament and taste. I’m pretty sure his hair was dark, but now that I think about it, I definitely have a preference for blonds. Skinny blonds in fact. How weird.

In related news, I’m fairly certain that I don’t like peas anymore. And I have an intense craving for tater tots right now. That’s so weird. I always thought they were too greasy before. Oh well, that’s regeneration for ya.

\-----

_ May 9 _

_ For seven weeks all I’ve done is think about her. I’ve got to find her again. I’m still worried about how she will react, but I will think of something.  _

_ I have to see her. _

_ I need her. _

\-----

May 11

Two months is enough to get used to a new body. This one is pretty great. It’s got big boobs!! It’s been a few regenerations since I had those, and god I missed them! Of course I’d forgotten that they can be a hassle sometimes too (it’s funny how easily a person can forget some of those details). But ultimately, yes, boobs good. Yay for boobies!!

I also discovered the other day that I can sing. And not just sing-in-the-shower singing, but the other day I was singing (in the shower, ironically) and I tell you what, mama sounds GOOD!

\-----

_ May 28 _

_ I figured it out. I figured out how I can be with her. I just need to force a regeneration on myself, and then I will be a new me and she won’t hate me. _

_ I still don’t know how to find her, but somehow I feel certain that I will recognize her when I do. That’s how it works with soulmates, right? _

\-----

_ June 17 _

_ I did it. I killed myself last week and now I’ve regenerated and I’m ready to go look for her. I’m returning to the city where she was. I hope she is still there. _

\-----

September 23

Mercedes was sitting at a little cafe table, perusing the lunch menu, when Sam walked by. He sauntered easily down the sidewalk, with his bright hawaiian shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest. She was not the only woman whose head turned as he approached, but she was the only one who caught his eye. After a quick glance around he slipped into the chair across from her.

“Hi, I’m Sam,” he announced with a wide grin.

“Mercedes.”

“Have we met before?”

“I don’t think so, although…” she hesitated. “You don’t look familiar, but you... _ feel _ familiar.”

“I feel familiar?” he asked, hoping that the feeling in his gut was right.

“Yeah, is that weird?”

“No,” Sam grinned. “It’s not weird at all. Actually, I feel the same way.”


End file.
